Consider Yourself
by IndigoPerspective
Summary: When the claws of addiction grab onto you, it's hard to crawl free, and even harder to stand the look of pity in the eyes of those closest to you.  A healing story told in short chapters.
1. Another Morning After

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

I'm trying something a little different this time around. All chapters will be short, preferably under 600 words. I have a tendency to cram too much detail, so this is a more minimalistic approach to writing. You have been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Another Morning After<strong>

He woke up with a familiar taste on his tongue and a haze clouding his mind. He ran a hand down his face as he turned onto his back, running his tongue over his teeth in mild dismay.

"What a headache..." he grumbled. Mornings like this always sucked, because the way his head was pounding meant he had a bad hangover again. He'd gone out drinking last night, and came back to the apartment in a drunken stupor. _'Probably forgot to buy any more...'_

He sat up slowly and finally opened his eyes. He was still in yesterday's clothes, and he could tell from the pull of odd strands that his hair had been mussed overnight. But before he fixed his appearance, he rolled off the bed and reached under the mattress, pulling out a small silver flask of vodka. He propped himself against the bed and started to drink.

Not much time had went by, and just when he could feel the liquor kick in, the door to his room was opened and there stood his brother, scowling down at him.

"Suikotsu...what's shakin'?"

Suikotsu leaned against the doorframe with arms folded. "I heard you come in late last night. Or should I say four this morning?"

"Oh, guess I woke you guys up. I tried to be quiet...I think."

Suikotsu shook his head. "Are you being serious right now? What's in that bottle?"

From the floor, the young man took the bottle from his lips, held it up slightly and shook its contents. He grimaced, then said, "The cure to my awful headache...and it's almost gone. Damn."

"Bankotsu, this has got to stop!" Suikotsu snapped. He crossed the floor and snatched the flask from his brother's hand, earning himself a cold glare as Bankotsu reached for the flask without enough speed.

"What the fuck? Give it back already, I told you I have a headache!" While Bankotsu struggled to get up, his brother had already left. By the time Bankotsu caught up with him, Suikotsu had poured the last drops of vodka out of the flask and down the kitchen sink. The sight set a fire under Bankotsu and he yelled out, "Hey! That was all I had left!"

All Suikotsu did in the face of his brother's wrath was scowl even more. All he wanted was his brother's happiness, but if alcohol was the answer, he wouldn't stand for it any longer. The drinking had gone on long enough, and it was time to finally put a foot down.

"No, brother, no more of this," Suikotsu said sternly. "You have _got_ to stop drinking! Why do you continue to do this to yourself when you know how much it hurts your family and friends to see you this way?" He screwed the cap onto the flask and promptly threw it away. When Bankotsu tried to get to the trash can, Suikotsu stood his ground in front of it.

Bankotsu growled. Anger flashed in his eyes as he spat out, "It's my prerogative, and mine alone! Now give it to me!"

"It doesn't matter Bankotsu, the liquor is gone!" Suikotsu replied, raising his voice to help get the message across. A moment after he spoke, Bankotsu stopped grabbing at his brother, and stood very still. Then he slowly sunk to the floor and proceeded to brood. Mornings like this always sucked, but this one was exceptionally irritating.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#21; Never Again** from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	2. No Sharing

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>No Sharing<strong>

Ignoring all of his schoolwork and classes, Bankotsu sat in his room for two days straight. All he bothered to do with himself was brood, scowl at the walls, and sleep. There was a growing sense of dread in his gut, and for the life of him he couldn't shake the feeling. His older brother had effectively found and removed all of the alcohol in the house after their initial scuffle a couple of days prior, and Bankotsu was feeling the effects of cold turkey full force. A voice from the door interrupted his mind's rambling.

"This habit of yours seems most unbreakable. Considering you've been drinking for...what, three years already?"

Bankotsu slowly spun around in his chair to look at the woman in his doorway. "What d'you want?" he asked dryly.

She only stared at him for another moment, silently assessing him. He hated her long, calculating looks, because they were enough to put even him on edge, and he was usually carefree, for the most part. Finally, she spoke. "I want to know if and when you'll put your brother out of his misery and do something about yourself. He's so busy worrying about you that he barely has any time to devote to me."

At that, Bankotsu smirked. 'You're _suffering, huh? Good one,_' he thought. He folded his arms over his chest, slumped down further into his chair, and said, "Kikyo, now where do you get off telling me you're the one suffering here? I can see how you, being a woman and all, would need love and affection. But frankly I don't. What I need is something much more..." he paused to think of the word, "Satisfying." He clicked his tongue. "And dire, given my current situation."

Kikyo only gave him a narrow-eyed glare. She stayed quiet for a moment longer, listening intently to the sounds of the apartment, judging how far away Suikotsu was from them. Satisfied, she lowered her voice, and looked Bankotsu dead in the eye. "You are an imbecile. I hope to God Suikotsu kicks you out. It'd probably be the best thing to ever happen to you."

Bankotsu laughed outright. "Oh really! Is that how you feel? Come on, Kikyo, I know you can do better'n that."

With balled fists and clenched teeth, she replied, "I will see to it that you are removed from his apartment. So start packing your things."

"Whatever," Bankotsu tossed. "Get out, I've got important things to do." He swiveled back around in his chair to face the opposite wall, and when he heard the door click shut, he closed his eyes with relief. '_I _really _don't like her,_' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt ****#5; Unbreakable**** from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	3. A Bit Delusional

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>A Bit Delusional<strong>

When Kikyo reached Suikotsu in the kitchen, he was pacing back and forth deep in thought. She came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

As if coming out of a daydream, Suikotsu mumbled, "Kikyo..."

"We need to talk," she said as she gathered him into her arms. "About your brother."

At this he sighed. He knew this was coming. He knew it was only a matter of time before she lost her patience with him. For what it was worth, she was being unusually affectionate under the circumstances. She rested her head upon his chest and didn't let him go, and he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I think it's time that he find his own way from here. He's used you as a crutch for far too long."

"That's not true, I help him because I want to. He's family-"

"He uses you, and you know it." The warm embrace turned a bit stiff.

"Well he needs the help. He'll get better soon, Kikyo, and then-"

"And then he'll get right back at it like usual. Don't you get it by now?" Kikyo finally stepped back and looked at him critically. "He is a failure. He's got nothing going for him." Her gaze steeled when Suikotsu bristled.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to say such things about my brother, Kikyo," Suikotsu replied with a low tone. "He has great potential."

"Which gets swallowed up in his addiction." Suikotsu's lips formed a thin line of resignation, and his hands at his sides curled into fists. "If you love your brother, do something for him. Really do something for him this time." Then she turned away from him and went to the next room, leaving him alone. Suddenly, the walls seemed unusually quiet, and he shuffled his feet to break the silence. His eyes moved from the floor to the wall in the hall, and he was at last aware of what he needed to tell his younger brother...face to face.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#23; Failure** from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	4. Unexpected Behavior

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Behavior of The Cloudless Mind<br>**

For the hours that Suikotsu wasted before talking to his brother, the entire apartment tensed under the weight of Kikyo's presence alone. She didn't speak, and her silence toward him was...utterly unbearable. In the same room with her, he felt like a quivering child awaiting his mother's awful wrath. '_This is ridiculous._' Even worse was that every time he tried to speak to her, she would only look at him with that emotionless expression she's so good at, before turning away again. After so long, Suikotsu grew tired of being so patient with her. He knew exactly what she wanted, anyway; he just didn't know if he wanted to give it to her. But the further the sun eased west, the more his own volition pushed him towards confronting his brother.

Suikotsu stepped up to the plate. He stood in front of Bankotsu's door, ready to knock. It crossed his mind briefly that he hadn't heard a single peep from his brother the entire day. Bankotsu was extremely good at moving about undetected (when sober)...so he hoped for the best. His knuckles cracked crisply against the wooden door, and he began to wonder if Bankotsu was even there when there was no response. "Bankotsu...?"

The faintest shuffle was made, another moment passed, and the door was opened. A tight, sad smile graced Suikotsu's face. "There you are."

"Yo." The energy that emanated from Bankotsu was different than before, when the brothers fought. He was calm, and he had his wits about him. His eyes were clear, even if they were a bit dull. If there was ever a good time to speak to him, it would be now, thought Suikotsu.

"I just wanted to talk to you...are you busy?"

"Actually, I am," Bankotsu replied. The door had only been opened far enough for bankotsu to stand snugly between the gap, almost as if he were hiding something.

Startled by the answer he received, Suikotsu tried a different approach. "May I come in?"

Bankotsu looked behind his shoulder, then shook his head. "I'm kind of in the middle of packing some stuff." At Suikotsu's confused expression, he continued, "That's what you wanted to talk about, right? I've always been one step ahead of ya." He let loose a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait!" Suikotsu's hand shot out to block the door from closing on him when Bankotsu stepped back. He gawked at his brother, bewildered. "What?"

"Geez, you're dense today," Bankotsu said as he wandered back across the room to his two duffel bags atop his bed. "Did Kikyo fry your brain again?"

All Suikotsu could do was assess the sight in front of him from the doorway. For days he had worried about how he was to approach his brother, and what exactly to even approach him _about_, and here the guy was already packing his things like it was second nature. All of a sudden, Suikotsu wanted nothing more than to convince him to stay...and at the same time, he knew very well that when Bankotsu had intent to do something, he very well committed himself to it. For a while, he continued to watch Bankotsu sift through clothes and text books as calm as ever. Then he asked, "Where will you go?"

"I've got connections...don't worry, I'm not going too far. And I'll stay in school, yadda yadda," Bankotsu replied, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

Suikotsu wanted to question everything about his younger brother's motives, but for heaven's sake, Bankotsu was already 23 years old. He had every right to handle personal matters on his own.

When Bankotsu hefted one bag's strap over his shoulder, and tucked the other bag under his arm, Suikotsu stepped out of the doorway to let him through. As Bankotsu slipped his shoes on by the front door, Suikotsu stood idly by, unsure of what to do with himself. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't take everything with me all at once. I'll come back for it though," Bankotsu said matter-of-factly.

"N-no, it's not a problem, really. It's still your room."

"But tomorrow it won't be."

Suikotsu didn't know what to say to that. He supposed Bankotsu was right; surely Kikyo would find every reason to keep him out after he'd left. Bankotsu opened the door and stepped outside. "...Are you sure about this?"

For a moment in time, Bankotsu had a choice. In the next, it would be gone. In that moment he stood still, staring at his brother, his mind wavering under the weight of his bags and his options. Then, before another word could be said, he shrugged, offered a salute, and walked off.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#65 - A Moment in Time **from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt. I'm pretty fond of this chapter's title for some reason. :)


	5. A Large Pill Called Pride

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>A Large Pill Called Pride<br>**

When Jakotsu heard an incessant rap on his front door early Sunday morning, he couldn't even begin to imagine who it might be. He reluctantly shuffled across his loft, wrapping a cosy robe around his pajama-clad body and attempted to put his hair into a ponytail. If it had been anyone else, Jakotsu would have impolitely asked what they wanted and then slammed the door in their face. But when he opened the door, his eyes lit up upon seeing his best friend standing on his doorstep. For a short moment, nothing was said, until Jakotsu offered, "Wow."

"Hey...long time no see, I know," Bankotsu replied. Jakotsu stepped back to allow him to come inside, then led the way into the kitchen where he took a seat at the table; Bankotsu sat down as well and folded his hands.

"Well, tell me, how have you been?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu offered a light shrug. "I've been better, I guess. What about you?"

"Life is never easy, but I can't complain." Jakotsu offered him a brief, mild smile before he suddenly stood and moved to the cupboard to grab two mugs for coffee. "What brings you to my doorstep now after so long?"

Bankotsu took a deep breath, and let it out as he began to speak. "I need to ask a favor of you."

When Bankotsu had failed to continue as he finished preparing the instant coffee, Jakotsu sat back down at the table across from him again and slid one hot mug across the surface. He rose his eyebrows briefly. "Go on."

It was almost embarrassing, having to ask for help. But after weighing his options several times over the past couple of weeks, Bankotsu had come to the conclusion that he needed to let go of some of his pride and go see Jakotsu. "I need a job."

"Why?" A small glimmer of amusement crossed Jakotsu's face before his expression was completely schooled again.

Bankotsu briefly closed his eyes. "Because I need the money."

Jakotsu tapped one slender index finger against the tabletop. "I'm sure you do. But why are you asking _me_?"

"I haven't even asked for anything yet!" Bankotsu snapped.

Jakotsu only clicked his tongue and frowned. "Don't be so brash, my brother."

"Whatever." Bankotsu sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Look, I know you own that restaurant, so I wanted to know if you would be willing to give me a position." Bankotsu stared hard at Jakotsu, his face stoic.

"I most definitely would be willing."

When Jakotsu in turn failed to continue, Bankotsu lowered his voice exasperatedly. "Jakotsu..."

"Oh, stop that. You know I'll always help you. But you've got to learn how to ask for it first." Jakotsu shot him a knowing look.

A tick formed in Bankotsu's jaw. "I-," he began, before sighing and reigning in his emotions. Jakotsu was right. He began again. "Can I...please...have a job?"

Slowly, a smile etched its way onto Jakotsu's face. "Of course you can."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#15 - Seeking Solace** from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt. I almost forgot to post this chapter tonight; my job and my neck have been killing me recently...it hurts to move even the slightest. Anywho, please review.


	6. Tasty Endeavors

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Tasty Endeavors<strong>

Despite Jakotsu's restaurant having opened over a year and a half ago, Bankotsu had not once stepped inside. It was somewhere in the middle of downtown Tokyo, in a large restaurant district. Bankotsu was pretty curious to see what his friend had been up to, but what he laid his eyes on was something he would have never expected.

He knew Jakotsu had great taste in many things, especially fashion and design, but the work he had put into his restaurant shone in every fine detail. Firstly, it was a Jamaican food restaurant. The colors of the Jamaican flag were the theme, and they were coordinated with white to create a clean and inviting atmosphere. Winged halogen lights lit the dining area strategically. Fake palm trees sat in pots near the front doors, and several different flags from tropical islands hung from the ceiling; large framed posters of Jamaica's largest idols and artists along with wooden carved maps of the islands graced the walls.

It wasn't really a lot to take in, it was just surprising to Bankotsu. When he and Jakotsu let themselves in early Monday morning, the first thought that came to his mind was that Jakotsu had really outdone himself.

They were so early getting to the restaurant that none of the staff had arrived yet. Jakotsu took to giving Bankotsu the grand tour, from the back closets to the front register and everything in between. Back in the storage room, Jakotsu rummaged through a large cardboard box before pulling out a uniform shirt and apron and tossed it backwards for Bankotsu to catch. "You know, you're pretty lucky you got this job; I'm holding interviews this evening. I would have hired three but now I'll only hire two." He led the way out of the storage closet with Bankotsu close behind.

As he fiddled with his new apron strings, Bankotsu asked, "Why the need for so many new hires?"

"Because it's the end of August, and a third of my staff is leaving for college again. I don't _want_ to hire new people, but what can you do?" Jakotsu replied. He stopped at the front register and opened the third drawer underneath, pulled out a ticket book and handed it to Bankotsu along with a pen from a cup. "Don't lose these."

"Gotcha." Bankotsu tucked it into the front pocket of his newly donned apron.

"You'll be trained today by Alfred," Jakotsu began. "When he comes in, you'll follow his every move until he walks out that door tonight. He'll teach you everything you need to know about waiting tables today, so that tomorrow you can give it a shot with him shadowing you instead. _Please_, don't lose your tickets. I'm only repeating myself because I've had a hell of a summer with one of my girls constantly losing them. But she was exotic so I kept her."

"'Exotic'? If that's what you're looking for, then you'd better not fire me with these babies," Bankotsu said while gesturing to his blue eyes.

Jakotsu smiled. "I wouldn't dream of firing you. Now, do you have any more questions?"

"Just one," Bankotsu said as they walked back towards the office. For the life of him, he was never able to understand his friend's motives sometimes, so he dared to ask, "Why Jamaican food?"

Jakotsu shook his head fondly. "I love the country. Why not?"

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#20 - My Inspiration** from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	7. First Day On The Grind

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>First Day On The Grind<strong>

Once all of the servers and cooks started arriving at the restaurant, prep began for the long day ahead. Silverware was rolled, meats were arranged, chairs were set on the floor, and the front doors were unlocked. Bankotsu met a handful of servers during this time; quite a few of them were college students, but the rest were long-since graduated. He noticed that they all held a kind of nonchalant attitude when it came to working in the restaurant. In his brief conversations with them, no one seemed to mention how easy or hard the job would be, just that he'd "get the hang of it." Fair enough, the job couldn't possibly be that hard. To Bankotsu, waiting tables successfully meant making sure the water glasses were kept full.

Just before opening, he was introduced to Alfred, the man who was given the task of training Bankotsu for his first day of work. Alfred was friendly, but very meticulous, and it didn't take Bankotsu long to notice some of the older man's nit-picky ways when it came to serving. He wrote his ticket orders in small, concise characters, the straws he kept in his front apron pocket were always being straightened and lined up neatly, and he would lean in close and pull the little ticket papers slowly and gently so as to pull it cleanly from the book. Bankotsu much preferred to scribble orders quickly, stuff extra straws wherever they would fit, and rip the tickets out with one quick tug...but to each his own.

Habits aside, Alfred proved to be an excellent trainer, and Bankotsu was quickly catching on. What no one conveyed to him though, was just how fast the place would fill up within mere hours. It was all he could do to keep up with Alfred's quick, long strides, since the man towered over him. Working around so many people with so many tables made Bankotsu painfully aware of his long, braided hair smacking things and people, and after a couple of hours dealing with it he folded up end of the braid into a hair tie to shrink it's length. Bankotsu also noticed how easily water from glasses and pitchers got on the floor, for he had lost his footing over water twice. He grew to dislike indecisive customers, and longed for the moment they got up and left the restaurant. It was hard to keep up with all of the questions he didn't have answers for, because trying to remember everything from the menu was extremely hard with foreign food items. He vaguely wondered if Alfred had such an easy time with describing the food to customers because he was from Jamaica, or because he had worked for Jakotsu since the restaurant first opened.

Bankotsu hadn't been taking the orders himself, but shadowing Alfred for the day made him feel like he had jumped in head first. As Monday wore on, he realized he was out of his depth, and that serving was a much harder job than it appeared to be. If Bankotsu had one yen for every time he had to smile to mask his irritation with a customer, he'd be a rich man by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#2 - Complicated **from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt. Please review.


	8. Make 'Em Proud

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

This chapter makes me chuckle, haha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Make 'Em Proud<br>**

"Now it's your turn," Alfred said to Bankotsu on Thursday morning. The first few customers were trickling in, and the servers murmured that today would be busy.

Jakotsu had just given them their floor sections for the day, and when the third set of people walked in, Jakotsu sat them in Bankotsu's section. As he passed on his way back to the the front, he murmured to Bankotsu, "Let's see what you got."

Bankotsu only smirked before walking over to the table of two. Despite all of Alfred's training, he felt that a more laid-back approach would put some of the hoity-toity visitors at ease. "Welcome guys, what can I get for ya?"

The young couple looked at him uneasily before the guy said, "Oh, we need more time." He looked to the girl across from him and murmured, "Do you know what you want?"

She snippily replied, "No, we just got here." Her head swiveled upwards. "We need more time, thanks," she said to Bankotsu.

"Aaalright," Bankotsu said, raising his eyebrows and adding a smile. By the time he made his way over to a prep station near the back, both Jakotsu and Alfred were standing there ready to grade him on his performance.

"An introduction would be great next time; tell them your name," Jakotsu said with a smile.

"The goal is to sell, so ask if they want any drinks first. Play up the smoothies when you go back," Alfred said with arms folded.

"I saw that look on your face when you left the table, you know," Jakotsu teased. "Customers are a bitch sometimes, but this is still a business. Remain professional."

Bankotsu could only rub the back of his neck and say, "Geez, you guys are pretty particular...alright, I got it next time."

When the time came to take the table's order, Bankotsu was ready. With pen and paper in hand, he approached them, and scribbled down the order that was thrown at him too fast. When he thought he got everything, he collected their menus and went to a computer kiosk to enter the order. Pressing "Submit" on the touch screen, he looked over his shoulder to see the small ticket printing out at the kitchen expo. '_Good to go, smooth sailing from here,_' he thought to himself.

Too bad all of the food came out too spicy, the drinks were ran too slow, and one dish didn't come out at all. Bankotsu received a reprimand from Jakotsu, a shake of the head from Alfred, and a hot word from the chef.

"I think you need more training," Jakotsu said with a sigh.

'_I really need a drink..._' Bankotsu thought miserably.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt ****#61 - Accuracy** **from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt. Please review!


	9. In Good Company

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

Minimal dialogue here, but don't worry. Next chapter has plenty!

* * *

><p><strong>In Good Company<strong>

He woke groggily under a mess of blankets, beside a most comforting source of warmth. He turned his nose into the small mess of hair beside his head and breathed in deeply before slowly stretching his limbs, trying not to disturb the little beauty sprawled across his shoulder and chest. He kept still for a while longer until the girl on his arm woke with wandering hands. "Manami...you just can't keep your hands off me, even in sleep."

Her eyes bore attentively into his when she looked at him, and a slow smile came over her features. She shook her bangs out of her eyes, reached up to do the same to his, and proceed to stroke him in all the right places. "It's your fault you're irresistible," she murmured. Bankotsu could only smirk in response before returning her touches.

After Bankotsu initially cleared out of his brother's apartment, the first place he went was to Manami's place over in Ikebukuro, after shooting her a call. Upon explaining his situation, she gave him permission to crash at her new place until he could get his own apartment.

Bankotsu first met Manami back in his first semester at university in an English class. She loved his rebellious nature, and he favored her sassy attitude, and from there they began partying together. Manami was one of the main people in Bankotsu's life at that point adding fuel to his fire; his drinking habits spiked, his grades began to fall by December, and his sleeping pattern was anything but consistent, all while he was only 18. After just one year on campus, Bankotsu was asked to leave the dorms because of alcohol abuse. The two of them still kept up with each other, showing up at the same college parties, and attending a couple more of the same classes the following school year. Since Jakotsu decided to leave the country to travel after Bankotsu's first year, Bankotsu spent a great deal of time hanging out with Manami and her group of friends. Jakotsu showed no approval of Bankotsu's increasingly bad habit, but Manami had always insisted that he do what he wants, under the saying, "Live when you're young, and die when you're old."

It wasn't until Suikotsu exploded on Bankotsu years later over his behavior and forced him into rehab that same month that Bankotsu had any realistic viewpoint on his life. Once he started attending AA, he cut contact with everyone. He was 22 at that time, and despite his efforts, his habit persisted, coming back every time he stopped attending AA meetings under the impression that he could handle himself. Catching up on his studies was the hardest test of all, for he had let his grades drop low enough that the school had him on probation. After the first two attempts at going through rehab, he gave up his solo act and rang the first person that crossed his mind. He needed a stress reliever, a reprieve from his brother's nagging, a quick release from his daily grind, a companion,...and he knew that Manami was just the girl that wanted to give it up to him. Manami was surprised, to say the least, that Bankotsu finally returned her call after a couple months, but was more than happy to sign him into her dorm room.

Now, months later, he wasn't sure where they stood. He came to her when he needed pleasure and comfort, but that was pretty much it. Manami knew he was focusing hard on his studies in order to graduate on time, which was why he was taking summer classes instead of enjoying any vacation. Since Bankotsu started staying with her a couple of weeks ago, she didn't bother to give him a hard time about anything other than picking up one drink too many. If he wanted to be an alcoholic, fine, as long as he didn't end up puking all over her school and work equipment. Friends, friends with benefits; Manami started to care less and less about their title. She already knew Bankotsu didn't want a relationship with her...but if he wanted anything else, she would give it to him without question.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt ******#56 - Everything For You**** **from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt. Please review!


	10. Checking Out The Competition

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

_Wow_, chapter 10 already. Didn't think I had it in me! o_O; Sorry for the late posting, but I'm on time this week! This is one of the "longer" chapters...couldn't cut anything to save my life. So, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 10**

**Checking Out The Competition  
><strong>

The restaurant was empty but for the employees, and everyone was trying hard to find something to do with their time. It had been this way all morning; so far, barely anyone had come in to eat.

"Guess everyone's preoccupied or something," Jakotsu said grouchily. His eyes were stuck to the glass windows, people-watching. Every time he thought someone was turning into the open door, his legs tensed, ready to push him up from his seat at the front register; and every time they didn't enter, his scowl grew deeper.

"Maybe we should put more ads in the paper again," Alfred suggested as he calmly wiped down a stack of menus by his boss' side. "Maybe a coupon, too."

"We just did that last month...if we do it too often this place will come off as cheap." Jakotsu let out a frustrated rush of air. "What the hell, it's hot outside, this is the perfect place to come and eat! It's festive, it's different, so what's the problem? I don't get it, why no one else seems to think what I like is as interesting as it _obviously_ is..." Jakotsu went on. "What am I doing wrong, Alfred?"

"Nothing. They will come in time, I am positive. You cannot keep a man from good food for long," Alfred said with a chuckle.

Bankotsu sauntered up, propping his arms atop the register podium, giving his friend a quick glance before watching the windows as well. "Your scowls are scaring all the servers, you know. Probably any potential customers, too. You're pissed 'cause no one's in here, right?"

Jakotsu grumbled. "Go clean something, Captain Obvious." Bankotsu laughed and looked to pat his friend's shoulder. The scowl on Jakotsu's face dissipated and his eyes grew wide. Both Alfred and Bankotsu looked up to see a lone girl walking through the vestibule.

Before Jakotsu could spring up, Bankotsu had already swiped a menu from Alfred's clean pile and started towards the girl with a knowing look on his face. "Hey Manami, you showed up early." He engaged her in a side hug.

Jakotsu didn't miss the glint in her eye as Bankotsu proceeded to seat her in his section, and continued to watch them as they carried on a brief, friendly conversation before Bankotsu took her order.

Jakotsu's once brightened face was now critical. In a conspiratorial tone, he asked, "What do you think, Alfred?"

"About what?"

"Them. Or _her_, more specifically." From where he was, Jakotsu could get only a view of her back. Bankotsu's face looked happier than he had witnessed in a long time...there was definitely something between the two, and whatever it was rubbed Jakotsu the wrong way.

Bankotsu returned to hand the menu over to Alfred, but before he could escape, Jakotsu spoke. "Who is she?"

Bankotsu cocked a brow at his friend's grotty tone. "She's a friend."

Jakotsu's eyes slid back over to the occupied table. "Masami, was it?"

"Looks like someone's got some good ears! It's Manami. I'm gonna go put this order in," Bankotsu replied, before walking off again.

Jakotsu couldn't help but watch every time Bankotsu approached the table. Their conversations were animated and a bit lengthy, and it was plain to see that Manami was having a great time; but while Jakotsu always appreciated a happy customer, he couldn't wait for her to leave. When she finally did so an hour later, he approached Bankotsu when he was alone. "I know I told you not to ignore your customers, but you shouldn't pay _that_ much attention to them, either."

"She left happy, didn't she?" Bankotsu shifted stances. "What's the problem?"

"There is no...problem. It's just-"

"You think she's my girl, don't you?" When Jakotsu only continued to look at him, Bankotsu folded his arms and said, "It's complicated."

Jakotsu's eyes searched Bankotsu's for any trace of deceit, but found none. He relented his stare by blinking twice, and said, "Just mind your tables properly. All of them."

Bankotsu nodded once with a straight face. "Yes sir."

Later on in the day, after an unexpected lunch rush, Jakotsu finally let his tongue loose. Turning to Alfred, who was wiping down checkbooks, he said, "She's too scrawny. I hope he breaks her in two."

Alfred barely stopped himself from laughing. "You still stuck on that?" With amusement in his eye, he replied, "Well you might not want to tell him that, he's too cocky already."

* * *

><p>AN: This story was written using prompt **#4 - Rivalry** from The Original List Of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	11. Weak Willpower

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 11**

**Weak Willpower  
><strong>

When Bankotsu let out yet another grumble at the table where he was hunched over text books, Manami stood up from in front of her easel and crossed the length of the room over to him. She hovered by his side for a moment, her eyes scanning his notebook writing, before raising a hand to run her fingers over his hair. "I think someone needs a break," she said lightly.

"I gotta finish this," he mumbled in reply. He took a deep breath and briefly sat back to run his hands down his face. Manami leaned forward and propped her forearms on the tabletop, clasping her fingers. "This fucking class...if it weren't mandatory, I would never have taken it; and my head hurts."

Upon closer inspection of Bankotsu's notebook, Manami wrinkled her nose and said, "Ick. ," she said, a smile easing it's way onto her face. When Bankotsu only sat forward again and stared hard at the open pages, Manami stood up and entered the small kitchen, pulling out two glasses. The tinkling of glass made Bankotsu look up. When he saw her pouring vodka into one of the glasses, he outwardly groaned...but inside, he was instantly intrigued.

"Hey," he said warningly, "You know I want to, but I've really gotta wrap this assignment up. It's already late."

"Boy, you sure sound _responsible_," she teased.

His brows furrowed. "I'm damn responsible! Considering my quote unquote 'reckless tendencies'."

"And while we're considering how _much_ you drink, let's also think about how _long_ it's been since you drank at all!"

"Sure feels like a long ass time..."

A big smile spread across Manami's face as she padded back and forth from the fridge to the two glasses, pouring juice and ice into them. "And this is nothing, anyway. Here," she said as she returned to the table and held the glass out to him.

Bankotsu shook his head. "You don't know when to quit." The deep frown that held his handsome features captive for hours finally cracked. He reached for the glass.

"Everything is good in moderation, and sometimes a little more so. It's been over a week, cut yourself some slack." She gave him a saucy wink before raising her own glass to her lips. "Be happier, I like you more."

Bankotsu only snorted before downing the glass. He frowned at it as he shook the remaining ice cubes around. "That was super light, Manami. I need another one," he said as he noisily flipped his text books shut.

"Anything for you," Manami said as she took his glass. As she walked into the kitchen, Bankotsu couldn't help but to look at the way her hips swayed. After a few delightfully graphic thoughts entered his mind, he became aware of two things. One, if he kept drinking like this with the beautiful girl in the next room, then his very long day was about to get even longer; and two, despite his efforts, his week-long abstinent streak had been easily reduced to a burning heap.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#26 - Forever and a Day** from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	12. A New Hangout

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

Whoooops...this chapter is a bit longer too. I'm not only spoiling myself, but you guys as well! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 12**

**A New Hangout  
><strong>

It was almost midnight when Bankotsu was ushered through the doors of Howling Wolf Bar alongside Manami. The place was packed; they hadn't gotten far into the building before they had to weave their way through the crowd single-file. When they reached the bar, Manami raised her hand up to get one of the bartender's attention. "Hey! Hey Ginta!"

The demon behind the counter instantly looked up from the small sink he was busy at, and then smiled broadly. "Hey Manami." He looked to two men who occupied bar stools and said not unkindly, "Clear some space for Manami and her friend, guys." The two got up and shuffled away with drinks in hand, and Bankotsu sat down with Manami as Ginta quickly wiped the counter down in front of them.

"Ginta, meet my friend Bankotsu. Bankotsu, this is Ginta." Manami easily gestured between the two, her eyes flashing excitedly in the dim light.

"Nice to meet you," Bankotsu offered, and shook hands with Ginta when prompted.

"Nice to finally meet you. Manami gushes about you all the time," Ginta replied.

After drinks were ordered and fixed for them, Ginta sailed down the bar to confer with the other Bartender and tend to more customers. It wasn't long before he returned, and he was mildly surprised to see Bankotsu's _french 75_ almost gone. Manami spoke up over the noise of the crowd.

"So what's been goin' on down here? I haven't been back in like a week!"

"Oh, the usual. Actually, if you haven't noticed, we've got some new talent up on stage over there." Ginta gestured to a far wall behind them where a band was performing.

"Yeah? What was wrong with the last girl? Wasn't she scheduled for three weekends?" Manami asked.

Ginta winced at the thought. "She turned out to be a Harpy; our customers couldn't stand the sound of her voice after a while, literally."

Bankotsu finished his drink, eyeing Ginta's pointy ears and two-toned hairstyle, before posing a question. "So, is this a youkai hot spot? I can't tell if there's anyone in here that's actually human like us."

"Yep, it is," Ginta nodded. "I take it this is your first visit here. Don't worry! Our customers get a little rowdy sometimes, but it's normal." At the sound of another customer calling down the bar, Ginta shot the two a quick nod and said, "Duty calls; I'll be back in a flash."

Manami took a few sips from her _mojito_, before turning to Bankotsu. "You've never been to a predominantly-youkai bar, have you?"

"Almost; last year I was dared to try entering a different one in the area, but was turned down, probably since I was so fucked up." Bankotsu lightly jabbed his straw into the bottom of his glass.

A new voice sounded from behind them. "You'll never be turned down here if you're rollin' with this girl." The two twisted around to see a tall wolf youkai standing there.

"There you are," Manami said, a big grin stuck on her face.

"Good to see you, girly." Before Manami could introduce him, he turned slightly to address Bankotsu. "I'm Kouga, the owner. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

Bankotsu returned the gesture and replied in turn, "Bankotsu. Nice place you got here."

Kouga smirked. "Thanks." He eyed Bankotsu for only a second before looking between the two significantly. "So _this_ is the one you come in here smelling like all the time. You treatin' my girl well?"

"Ah, as well as I should be," Bankotsu replied with an easy laugh. It only took a moment for Kouga to understand what Bankotsu implied.

"Of course he's good to me," Manami said teasingly, then gripped Bankotsu's arm.

With a single nod, he then looked past them and called out, "Ginta. Get these two whatever they want."

The preoccupied youkai behind the counter turned his head quickly and nodded, "Sure thing. Be with you guys in a second!"

While Bankotsu and Manami conferred briefly, Kouga pulled his cell from his pocket and glanced over a text. The music in the background faded away abruptly; the set was over and the artists were clearing the stage. Kouga tossed his head back to take a peak, then said, "Why don't you guys get another drink, then head to the stage. The next group is one of the best we book. I've gotta head to the front; there's a dispute I need to take care of." He took up Manami's hand and gave a chaste kiss to her knuckles, then bowed his head to Bankotsu.

"See ya!" Manami called.

With that, Kouga was gone just as swiftly as he had arrived. Bankotsu and Manami turned back to face the bar, and then Bankotsu asked her, "Does that guy have the hots for ya?"

Manami smirked. "Don't think so. Why? Jealous?"

Bankotsu couldn't help from laughing. "Not at all! Because I know you're not goin' anywhere." With that, he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN: This story was written using prompt **#1 - Introduction** from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	13. Angry Pride

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 13**

**Angry Pride  
><strong>

If studying properly while heavily intoxicated and deprived of sleep wasn't hard enough, adding in a few overly-peeved text messages from an inwardly-irate friend completed the concoction for a dead-man-walking. For the past few weeks, Jakotsu kept sending him shitty text messages that screamed "I don't like that bitch you've got." It was getting to the point that Bankotsu just wanted to quit talking to Jakotsu all over again just so he wouldn't have to listen to him spew his shit. It all made him so tired...the only thing keeping Bankotsu up was the hand under his chin. He sat slouched over a thick pile of reading material that he belatedly realized he needed memorized before tomorrow's class. He got the funny feeling that he'd been in this tough spot before. '_Deja vu..._'

Manami had been gone for hours, attending class at uni before heading off to the tattoo shop where she was an apprentice. She'd told him while he was half asleep that morning that she wouldn't be back until late, and he was inwardly relieved. Having a girl around all the time who was extremely infatuated with him got annoying very fast.

Bankotsu reached for the bottle of beer next to him and took a deep swig. He'd laid off the vodka about an hour ago upon realizing it was already past five o'clock and he hadn't gotten any work done. He screwed his face up as the thought of school crossed his mind again. It was only the beginning of October and he was only getting by by the skin of his teeth. Some of his professors inquired about his sleeping habits, if he had any family problems, and his personal life, and Bankotsu understood they were only doing so out of genuine concern. Nevertheless, he figured they'd all get that he was a walking train wreck by the end of the semester and quit bothering him, like everyone else. Well, everyone except Jakotsu.

His cell phone vibrated and he looked to find another text from Jakotsu. A groan escaped his throat as he read, "_Gonna take me up on my offer?_" For the past couple of days, Jakotsu had been pestering Bankotsu into attending another Alcoholics Anonymous session, but after all of his past failed attempts, he'd given up on the idea.

He replied, "_Not up to it, thanks._" Less than a minute went by before he received another message.

"_I told you I'd go with you if you're nervous. Srsly Ban. You need this._"

That was all it took to bring out his inner angry drunk. If there was one thing he loathed, it was other people thinking they knew what was best for him. His hand clenched around his phone, then around his bottle, but before he could break either one, he let go and let out an angry holler, "Don't tell me what I FUCKING NEED! FUCK!" He proceeded to chuck his phone across the room, which fortunately hit the couch and not the wall, and then downed the rest of his beer in two large gulps. His breathing had hitched from the abrupt surge of rage, and he couldn't keep his foot from kicking forcefully into the table leg. The wood didn't budge, and in turn left Bankotsu's foot aching terribly, with pain rolling up his calf in quick spurts. He immediately crumpled to the floor, hissing through his teeth, holding his foot gingerly. With a twisted look on his face, full of pain, anger, and a twinge of misery, he bitterly thought, '_I should call off work on his ass, just because._'

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#33 - Seeing Red** from The Original List of Themes by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	14. She's No Good

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

Uh, sorry guys. But last weekend was Lollapalooza. I hadn't even so much as _thought_ about a computer from Thursday night until the following Monday afternoon. ^^; If you don't know what Lollapalooza is, you should! Google it. It was great. Now, time to shed a little more light on Jakotsu, yes?

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 14**

**She's No Good  
><strong>

After extensive, intense persuasion that went on for a week, Jakotsu finally managed to get Bankotsu to go somewhere with him. They hadn't had any one-on-one time in what felt like years, and Jakotsu felt the need to do something about it. After his attempt to coax Bankotsu into going to an AA meeting flopped, he settled on just inviting him out for a meal. He was willing to settle; for now. He told himself that even though they weren't doing AA, Bankotsu at least needed someone with some sense to talk to him, and Jakotsu was more than willing to be that person. They sat in the back of a long, dimly-lit restaurant, on either side of a small table. They had already ordered beverages, and were waiting for their orders to arrive when Jakotsu decided to break the ice.

"I'm glad you came. So...you've been eluding me recently."

Bankotsu glanced at him between scanning the restaurant's decorated walls. "You gave me enough hell about it; and I see you at work. That's gotta count for something."

Jakotsu quirked an eyebrow. "Hardly. I'm your boss there, not your friend. So, tell me. Have you talked to your brother recently? How is he doing?"

"I talk to him about as much as I get straight As," Bankotsu replied.

Jakotsu returned his sarcasm, replying, "Nice brotherly-love there."

"He's still stuck on Kikyo, so I leave him alone. There's only so much convincing I can do. I gave up trying to let him see the light a while ago."

"Sounds like me concerning you-the convincing part, at least...but that girl you've got latched onto you is so unbecoming."

"What, you don't like Manami?" Bankotsu asked incredulously, eyes widened in mock disbelief.

Jakotsu took the opportunity to let loose a smidgen of the distaste he held for the girl. In a dry, accusing tone, he said, "No, I don't. She's not good enough for you. I mean, what is she even doing with her life, anyway?"

"Hey. She's getting better grades than me, y'know. She's studying to be a tattoo artist. She's got artist-type stuff all over the apartment."

Jakotsu shot him a wary glare. "She better not try anything on you."

"Oh, she tries tons on me!" Bankotsu replied with a laugh.

Jakotsu reached over the table to swat at Bankotsu's arm with a frown. "Shut up, idiot, I was talking about tattoos."

With an impish grin, Bankotsu asked, "I know. You're not still stuck on me, are you?"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and stirred his water with a straw. "Oh, come on. I liked you that way years ago_. _I know you're not gay. My dating scene is not _that_ parched. _Yours_, on the other hand..."

Bankotsu laughed again. "Will she ever be 'good enough' in your eyes?"

Jakotsu only stared at him before replying, "_No_."

"Then you're lucky I'm not taking her seriously," Bankotsu said frankly.

Jakotsu blinked. "...Does she know this?"

Bankotsu shrugged and took a long swig from his glass. "Uhh, not really. I think she wants a serious relationship...but there's no way in hell I'm getting into that with her."

Jakotsu sighed, shook his head, then propped his chin on his palm. "Oh God...not only is she stupid, but she's naive, too."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#14 - Judgement** from The Original List of Themes, created by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	15. This Little Piggy Stayed Home

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 15**

**This Little Piggy Stayed Home  
><strong>

It was almost seven o'clock on a Thursday night; Alfred was playing host, so he regally stood at the front podium, attending to his duties. Between seating new customers, closing checks, and managing the wait time for the growing number of parties on his list, he was able to keep checking his phone to update his boss on things at the restaurant. Jakotsu had stepped out just before two, with a promise that he would return in time for the dinner rush. As soon as he left, the relatively-new host called in sick-so there wasn't much else for Alfred to do other than fill in. The other servers picked up the slack, and things were moving slowly. With the arrival of three out of four more servers at five for the night shift, Alfred's hackles went down concerning the possible threat of getting slammed and being helpless. He soon began to feel the pressure.

By 6:45, they were indeed slammed. "Three out of four more servers" just wasn't cutting it; Bankotsu needed to get there, stat. After several failed attempts, Alfred found a moment to reply to Jakotsu's text messages.

"_No, he is still not here. Servers are going nuts._"

Almost instantly, Jakotsu replied with, "_I'm going to kill him. I swear I will. On my way._"

Before Alfred could think to respond to the intended death threat, three servers bombarded the space next to him, sweat beading on each temple.

"Is Bankotsu even coming? Just tell me so I can brace myself all over again."

"I seriously can't take this many tables! Please take one from me!"

"I'm supposed to be gone already, tell his ass to hurry up! I'm leaving at eight, I have to!"

Alfred reached a large hand to dab at his shiny head with a handkerchief and said, "Everyone, please calm down, I understa-"

"Excuse me, when will we get our table?" The leader of a party of eight stood with his arms folded angrily across his chest. "We've been waiting for a long time."

Alfred could have dealt with just stress, since he did so all the time being a server. But high levels of stress coupled with pressure from employees and customers forced him to do the only thing he could...bear it with a smile. Suddenly, he wished very much that he had not elected himself to be the temporary host; at least the servers had nooks and crannies where they could gripe angrily when they reached their limits.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Alfred! The man's going to (inwardly) blow a fuse.

This chapter was written using prompt **#60 - Exhaustion** from The Original List of Themes, by #100ThemeWriters at DeviantArt.


	16. Bitter Repercussions

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**Bitter Repercussions  
><strong>

When Bankotsu woke up late in the morning to find he had 31 missed calls and five voicemails on his cell, the only thing he could say was a mumbled, "Shit..." He sat up abruptly and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

He was supposed to go in to work yesterday afternoon, and despite his (rather poor) efforts, he hadn't remembered to go in for his shift. He instead went out to celebrate for passing two tests in his classes along with Manami and a few of her youkai friends. The five shots of Hennessy he'd consumed earlier that day made him quite the "life of the party" while he was out, which earned him mild encouragement, since he was hilariously chipper with everyone. The more he though of his drunken night out, the more he noticed the very large, gaping holes in his memory. He remembered leaving university to meet with Manami as she got off work, and going back to her apartment to pre-drink, but everything immediately after that was coated with a thickening layer of fuzz, until he couldn't remember much at all, especially about how much he drank to end up this way. He recalled what day of the week it was, and hung his head in silent thanks that he didn't have class today. His relief was short lived once he remembered he had to be at work instead. With his stomach performing a few uneasy flips, he realized he was already two hours late.

"Ah, damn it!" he said as he slapped his forehead; the abused skin set off a rolling wave of pain in response. Wincing, Bankotsu grabbed his cell phone again and quickly dialed Jakotsu.

No answer. He tried again.

He was sent to voicemail.

"Answer the damn phone," Bankotsu grumbled, pressing the phone to his face once more. The line rang for what felt like 20 minutes, but finally the call went through. Bankotsu took a deep breath and quickly set into a long-winded apology. "Jakotsu! Listen, sorry about last night, I -"

The quiet, bitter tone Jakotsu's voice held sliced cleanly through the phone lines. "Don't bother saying sorry to me."

"Look man, I'm serious-"

"You couldn't even call in? What the hell were you doing?"

"I was..." Bankotsu hesitated to continue. Jakotsu took the opportunity to finish the sentence.

"Drunk."

Silence stretched between them for a long time, before finally Bankotsu answered, "...Yeah."

Jakotsu took in a deep breath. Another moment passed, then he spoke in a low angry, tone. "Do you know who came to my restaurant last night? Takeuchi Kiba, one of _the_ most acclaimed food critics in Japan, came to my restaurant unexpected. And we were understaffed. I think you know how many new hires I have. So it should be obvious how difficult working on one of the busiest nights we've had all season with one less person would be."

Bankotsu grimaced. "Ouch...okay, I get it. It just slipped my mind is all."

"...Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"No, I'm not. I mean, I was just, I was out! I passed some tests and wanted to celebrate, and it didn't occur to me-"

Jakotsu cut him short. "You're right. It _didn't_ occur to you. But it _will_ occur to you that I don't want you coming back into my restaurant until I say so." His icy tone brooked no arguments, and the sound of the line cutting off ended the conversation indefinitely. Bankotsu's hand didn't pull the phone away from his ear until his arm complained from holding it up for so long. Slowly, he lay back down, and soon fell into a somber nap.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#16 - Excuses** from The Original List of Themes, by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	17. The Bartender Knows Best

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**The Bartender Knows Best  
><strong>

Manami slowly eased onto a stool at Koga's bar, but unlike last time, she was unaccompanied. Her chin rested on her hands, splayed flat on the granite surface, and her small booted feet swung limply back and forth. The bar opened not too long ago so the dining floor was quite scarce. The distant sounds coming from the kitchen were only a testament to how quiet it was; at any other time, it was so loud in the building that even some youkai were hard-pressed to hear much other than the crowd and the music.

When a tall glass of water was placed in front of her, she looked up into Ginta's charming smile. "How's it goin', sweet pea?"

"Not too good..." She let out a long sigh, reached for the water, and took a few gulps. "I guess Bankotsu's mad with me."

While Ginta was surprised the girl was so ready to get to the point, he was also relieved he didn't feel the need to pry it out of her. "How come?"

"He's blaming me for being suspended from his job or whatever...he says I didn't remind him to go to work, but I did." She set the glass down and put her chilled hand up to her face.

Ginta's brow creased. "Wait, you lost me there. Start from the beginning."

"Well... the short version is that a couple of days ago, we went out to have a good time, even though Bankotsu had to be to work later that afternoon. I told him to remember when he had to be to work, because he told me to remind him, but he was just having such a good time with me that I didn't really..." Manami broke off mid-sentence, lost in her memory.

"I take it that you weren't very adamant about him going then, were you?"

Her soft, whining reply put a knowing look on his face. "Not really, no..." Ginta shook his head solemnly and sighed. Manami continued. "I just wanted him to have a good time! He's been so grumpy lately, and he's focusing so much on school, and he just really needed the break and I didn't want to be the one to take it from him."

"He has responsibilities too, Manami." Ginta shifted his stance, and tried to think of the best way to put his feelings on the situation into words.

Manami felt like she was shrinking under his intent gaze, so she kept her eyes averted to the counter top in front of her. The smallest bit of spunk she had left in her at the moment died, and she replied in a flat, surrendered tone, "I know."

"From all of what you've told me about this guy, I get the distinct impression that he can't take good care of himself. He's a young alcoholic, and to him, responsibilities don't measure up to his desires. I'm going to be completely honest with you, sweet pea. You're hanging on to a dead weight."

Fire laced her eyes when she heard his words, and she immediately countered his comment with, "No he isn't. He's not 'dead weight'. He's more amazing than that!"

The delusional words she spoke startled Ginta thoroughly, and his eyes widened in response. "Why are you so adamant about staying with him?" The question flew from his mouth faster than he could think better of it. To his relief, she simply answered him.

"Because I love him. And it's not like he's got anybody else. His brother is the only one in his family still around, and they don't even talk. If I'm the only one he has to depend on then I won't leave him, because being an alcoholic isn't his fault. If no one else will believe in him, I will believe in him. And if no one else forgives him for the things he's done, I will forgive him."

Ginta couldn't say a word more to contradict her. Despite still being confused as to why she would cling to such a dysfunctional man, her heartfelt pledge to Bankotsu was more than enough for him to see that she was very serious about her decisions, and that there was no room for anything to thwart her beliefs. Ginta silently regarded her with a bit more clarity...and wondered if Bankotsu knew just how far he had her wound around his finger.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#6 - Obsession** from The Original List of Themes, by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.

Have I already mentioned how much I _love_ Ginta, as well as Hakkaku? They were definitely under-appreciated in the series...if you feel Ginta is out of character at all, take into consideration that he has most definitely aged since the Edo period; while he works for Kouga, he's no longer as painfully skittish around him. Unless there's a reason to be.


	18. Heightened Tension

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**Heightened Tension  
><strong>

The apartment had never felt so claustrophobic before, and both Bankotsu and Manami could feel the air was thick with tension. It had been three days after Bankotsu was suspended from work. Considering their initial talk about what happened hadn't gone over smoothly, and that for the past few days Bankotsu had been in an even deeper drunken haze than usual, they still weren't on the best of terms. Bankotsu brooded over the tequila bottle in his hand, and Manami chewed on the end of her wooden paint brush. The television in the corner was on, but neither of them watched it. Instead, it served to create the constant stream of "white noise" to fill the silence that hung between them.

Manami continued to stare blankly at her half-completed canvas; she'd sat in the same position for so long that the paint on the tip of the brush was beginning to dry. She snapped out of her stupor when movement from across the room caught her attention. Bankotsu got up with an air of intention; Manami instantly reacted, sitting up straight and setting her paint brush down on the easel. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Bankotsu knelt to put his shoes on by the door. As soon as they were on and he'd reached for the handle, Manami's words stopped him.

"Don't go out there. Where would you go?"

"Are you my mother now? Bitch, I said I'm goin' out."

Manami's shoulders stiffened at his words, but she forged ahead, disregarding the irritation in his voice. She stood and took a few steps toward him. "I need you to stay here..." Bankotsu turned and stalked toward her, his shoes still on, sticking the tequila bottle into his pocket along the way. When she realized he was going to run into her, Manami began to back up...until she hit the wall. There was an undeniably fiendish look in his blue eyes, and his lips curled into a smirk. Then he was pressed against her, letting his weight pin her to the wall. He caught her wrists in his hands and lowered his head, brushing her lips with his own as he spoke.

"You _need_ me to stay here, with you?" The alcohol on his breath was pungent, but it was his own scent that mattered more to Manami. Being in such close contact with him, feeling his body firmly pressed up against hers was utterly delightful, and despite knowing Bankotsu was probably still miffed about his job, she couldn't help but to enjoy the sensations running through her body.

She leaned her head farther forward in an attempt to kiss him, but failed when he pulled back just out of her reach. He ducked his head back in, trailing his tongue from the corner of her mouth to the shell of her ear. She sucked in a deep breath, and whispered, "Yeah..."

"Yeah...?" he whispered seductively against her ear. She nodded pleadingly for more emphasis, letting out a quiet moan.

"Well I need to be _left alone_." The icy tone that edged it's way into his last few words set an alarm off in her head, but she didn't physically react until Bankotsu pulled away from her and promptly moved to exit the apartment. Her weak, meager call to him went unnoticed, or ignored, and when the door shut behind him, all she could do was slide herself down the wall. She settled into a heap and listened to the television, lowering her eyes to the floor, the feelings of desire slowly being replaced with feelings of regret.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#63 - Cold Embrace** from The Original List of Themes, from #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.

Well, I for one would have _definitely_ turned to putty if Bankotsu pinned **me** like that. Jus' sayin'.


	19. A Walk Not To Be Forgotten

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 19**

**A Walk Not To Be Forgotten  
><strong>

"Fuckin' hell..."

He didn't know what time it was, where he stood, or how to get back home, so Bankotsu thought it was best to just keep walking down the shabby little street he currently found himself on. The air was dank; over the course of his little walk, he'd started to regret leaving without a jacket. He looked up into the sky, his vision bleary, trying in vain to figure the time, but soon gave up when his head started to swim from the new angle.

After the tequila bottle had run dry, the yen he found in his back pocket paid for a smaller bottle of brandy. He unfolded his arms and took another swig, distantly thankful for the feeling of warmth in his stomach. The rest of his body had started showing signs of being thoroughly chilled over an hour ago, but Bankotsu was only just starting to notice. He balled his fists, folded his arms again and tried to keep a steady pace, but unbeknownst to him, was failing miserably.

Out of the corner of his eye, the shadows shifted. He stopped and turned slowly, more out of drunkenness than skepticism, but the only thing he saw was an alley between two apartment buildings. A semi-clear thought made it's way close to the surface of his mind, telling him he should get along a bit quicker, but when he turned away to continue his aimless path, he hadn't taken two steps before he heard a voice come from the alley.

"Hey."

He stopped in his tracks, all of his muscles gone tense. He just knew that no one had been in that alley just a moment before...and he was fairly sure that whoever it was had shown up out of thin air. He was cautious at first, but decided that if this all turned out to be just a hallucination in the morning, he might as well entertain his own mind.

Bankotsu turned to face the narrow alley again and slurred, "What's 'appenin'?"

For a long moment there was silence...Bankotsu still couldn't see anything. He began to wonder if he'd imagined the voice altogether, and the thought was amusing enough for him to let loose a loud, uncharacteristically shrill laugh. He bent forward as his laughing increased, repeating his last words as best he could between breaths. But all his laughing ceased as soon as he felt a cold, strong hand take a firm grip on his throat and raise him up from the ground. The grip on him was unyielding, even when he started to squirm. He looked down with wild eyes to meet glowing red ones, accented by a most sinister smirk...and his wrenching movements died just as quickly as his laughter.

'_Shit.'_

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#66 - Dangerous Territory** from The Original List of Themes, by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt._  
><em>


	20. The Cat Caught The Mouse

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

Long-chapter time. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 20**

**The Cat Caught the Mouse  
><strong>

It was all he could do not to crush the tender neck clutched between his clawed fingers. Looking up into a face filled with pain and confusion, he could barely keep himself from killing the fragile human caught in his grasp. For a moment, he silently reveled in having the source of his agitations so vulnerable right before him, feebly trying to pry the hand from his throat. But the smirk he held quickly fled, replaced by a deep scowl when his prey's feet smashed into his shins. In an effort to stop the kicking, he gave his prey a hard, violent shake before lowering his feet to the ground. It induced sputtering and strangled gasps, causing the boy to cease all movement to try sucking air into his lungs. The youkai's lip curled to reveal deadly fangs, and through them he hissed, "Bankotsu."

Bankotsu looked at the youkai through narrowed eyes, fighting to take a breath. His lungs were burning, but he pressed to speak. When he tried and failed several times, the hand around his throat lessened it's grip just enough for him to breathe. He greedily took advantage, but before he could attempt to speak, the youkai spoke again. Bankotsu suddenly became aware of the deep, unwavering tenor in his voice. "I could kill you..."

"Do it then," Bankotsu retorted before the grip on his neck tightened all over again. He couldn't help but to grimace, feeling clawtips press dangerously into his skin as the youkai began to growl deep inside his chest. Straining, Bankotsu wheezed out, "I ain't...'fraid...o' you," ending his declaration with the widest smirk he could manage.

"Oh really? You soon will be." He cracked the knuckles on his free hand, and holding back most of his strength, let go of Bankotsu's neck to land a punch across his jaw simultaneously, sending Bankotsu sideways with the impact. Bankotsu staggered, trying to catch himself, but caught his foot on an uneven concrete slab and tripped backwards, smacking his head to the ground.

Screwing his eyes shut, he grunted from the pain upon impact, and slowly reached for his head with both hands. Doing so proved to be a difficult task because of the disorienting level of alcohol running through his blood. He heard the youkai step closer to him, and he opened his eyes to find the male towering over him. The youkai sucked his teeth, looking down on Bankotsu with contempt and disgust. "My name is Tetsuo Watanabe...and I'm your worst nightmare."

**‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

**Meanwhile, a good distance away...  
><strong>

"Good riddance! I never needed his help anyways!"

"Well, we were going to be understaffed soon..."

"He should be damn grateful I even gave him a job in the first place!"

"Yes, but his employment benefited both of you..."

"Oi! That's right! Fuck 'em!" Jakotsu raised another shot of _Svedka_ and downed it in one gulp. He flashed a brilliant, toothy smile at Alfred across from him, expecting a grin just as big in return. But when Alfred's careful smile wavered after a moment, Jakotsu's mood instantly faltered. His face sunk, and his arm fell to the table top, along with the shot glass clutched in his long fingers.

In an effort to try reversing his boss' near-instantaneous mood swing, Alfred said calmly, "Come now, it isn't any good getting so worked up."

Abruptly, Jakotsu asked, "I didn't do the right thing, did I?"

Alfred tipped his head to the side, for all intents and purposes appearing to be deep in thought over the question. In a careful tone, Alfred replied, "You didn't do the wrong thing..." His words completely shattered Jakotsu's remaining resolve, and the effeminate man teared up on the spot. "Don't cry now, you're a man," Alfred tried to reason.

"Who said men don't cry?" Jakotsu sniffed. His arm slid out over the table, prompting Alfred to pour him yet another shot.

"Don't ask me for one too many, Jakotsu," Alfred warned as he picked up the tall vodka bottle and poured another shot into the glass.

Completely consumed in his own thoughts, Jakotsu voiced his inner fears a bit louder than intended. "He hasn't tried to call me since. What if he never calls again?"

"Of course he'll call, don't worry about that..." Alfred began fielding the gazes of curious on-lookers sitting around them in the modest oden restaurant by mean mugging them in return, all while Jakotsu grew more and more hysterical across from him, causing his efforts to become futile.

"Oh, I've done it this time! I lost him again! I had him back just to lose him all over again!"

"Jakotsu, please don't shout-"

"My poor best friend!" He suddenly gasped. "What if we're not best friends anymore? I shouldn't have fired him!"

"But you didn't fire him-"

"I feel like I did!" For a moment Jakotsu sat very still, staring straight at Alfred with a pitiful expression, his eyes wide and red from his tears. Then, something in his demeanor shifted; the fire was rekindled within him, and so was his anger. "...Ugh! Gimme another shot, Alfred!"

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt** #17 - Vengeance** from The Original List of Themes, by #100ThemeWriters in DeviantArt.

A drunk Jakotsu is a tough pill to swallow...in public.


	21. Hurt, and Almost Helpless

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<strong>

**Chapter 21**

**Hurt, and Almost Helpless  
><strong>

Bankotsu's hands had just made it to his head, and for a moment he couldn't decide whether to protect himself from further injury or to attempt to hurt the youkai who knocked him down in the first place. He opted for the latter option, but quickly realized he was unable to make his body move how he wanted it to. It felt as if every move he tried to make took several times to get right, and he knew without opening his eyes that his vision was swimming dangerously. His stomach gave an unsettling lurch, and he wasn't sure if it was a reaction to alcohol or a response to the fear he felt creeping up and down his spine.

Tetsuo looked down to watch Bankotsu try to ease himself up from the ground. Then, a wicked thought occurred to him. '_It certainly wouldn't hurt to kick him while he's down..._' But before he could pull back his leg, he heard his friend's voice call from the alley behind him. As if his mind had been read, another youkai quickly emerged, sensing Tetsuo's intentions.

"He's already hurt, Tetsuo. Look at him." The left side of Bankotsu's face was already beginning to swell from the hard punch it was dealt, and judging from the force with which he fell, the back of his head would develop a bruise as well.

Still, Tetsuo did not succumb. "I don't care, Yuuta. He is my prey." Tetsuo felt Yuuta's clawed hand come to rest on his shoulder, and a low growl started in his chest as a warning.

Yuuta's voice grew stern. "Calm yourself before you do something you'll regret. He's only human." Tetsuo clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly. Yuuta was right; his wildly spontaneous burst of rage upon picking up Bankotsu's scent in the area wouldn't hold up in a fair argument. He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and briefly looked to Yuuta.

"You mother...fuckers...are goin' to hell." Bankotsu was now well on his way to kneeling on his knees. Yuuta's grip on Tetsuo's shoulder tightened, stilling the man from attempting to do anything. They both watched Bankotsu struggle, neither helping nor hindering him in his actions. They saw his eyes, hot with pursuit, his whole face coated in anger. Once he stood straight, he slowly looked from one to the other, then directly into Tetsuo's eerily glowing eyes as best he could. "Yer gonna pay for that..." He then balled his fist, pulled his arm back, and threw a punch...which was easily evaded by both youkai who side-stepped the sloppy motion.

In that moment, Bankotsu's face went from angry, to startled, to eating pavement, and then everything in his world went black.

"...Looks like he took care of himself," Yuuta offered after a moment of silence.

"For the time being." Tetsuo stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and willed his youki to subside, the light emitting from his eyes starting to dim. He then turned and walked off down the road, not wanting to wait around for anyone else to show up.

Yuuta looked to Bankotsu's still form and sighed heavily, taking pity on the unconscious human. Rolling his eyes, he bent to grab hold of his ankles and dragged his body onto the sidewalk so he wouldn't get run over. After dusting his hands, Yuuta quickly caught up with Tetsuo. "Now that we're done stalking that idiot, I'm hungry. Let's find some place to eat."

Tetsuo worked to remove the scowl from his face. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#80 - Only Human** from The Original List of Themes, by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.


	22. Lapse of Judgement

I disclaim ownership of InuYasha and all associated characters. Credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Consider Yourself<br>**

**Chapter 21**

**Lapse of Judgement**

"That ought to teach him who's girl to mess with," Tetsuo said around the claw picking his teeth for remnants of his recent meal.

"Uh-huh..."

"He had his ass handed to him on a silver platter."

"...Yep..." Yuuta replied, stifling a yawn with his fist.

Tetsuo didn't miss his lackluster tone. Sending him a sidelong glare through the early morning light, Tetsuo grumbled, "Why are you so non-supportive all of a sudden?"

Yuuta stayed quiet for a moment. "I guess I wasn't _really_ that supportive to begin with. Don't get me wrong; Manami is great and all, but beating up drunk guys isn't usually your thing," Yuuta said matter-of-factly.

"You were the one telling me to go after him," Tetsuo growled.

"No, actually I told you to do what you want. So you heard what you wanted to hear and went after the poor sod."

Tetsuo raked a hand through his dark bangs, trying in vain to stifle the knot of growing dread and embarrassment within his stomach. "So what you're saying is..."

"You told him to be afraid of you, but you didn't tell him _why_."

"But he ought to know already! What the hell!"

"Drunken men don't know anything, Tetsuo. He didn't even know who you were."

"...Got damn it. I leave, come back, and look what happens."

Yuuta tried to offer a few words of encouragement, but couldn't keep the edge of amusement out of his voice as he spoke. "Try slowing down next time, man. Think it through. Things would actually work out in your favor once in a while." He quickly dodged a side swipe from Tetsuo's claws. Skipping ahead a few steps, he continued, "Just saying! He'll wake up in a few hours and won't know what hit him."

"Alright!" Tetsuo shouted, his youki flaring. A nest of birds in the tree branches overhead began to chirp, unsettled by the rude awakening. Glancing angrily around the neighborhood block, he put a lid over his youki and lowered his voice. "You made your point. Shut up already."

Yuuta began walking backwards to face his friend, clasping his hands behind his head. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Not hang around you for a moment longer, that's what," Tetsuo snapped. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he tore off in another direction once they reached the street corner.

Yuuta only laughed. "You're mad?"

Tetsuo didn't reply, instead blending into the quickly fading shadows and speeding off, intent to make his will be known.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written using prompt **#57 - Slow Down** from The Original List of Themes, by #100ThemeWriters on DeviantArt.

It's safe to say that Tetsuo is a bit of a whippersnapper. *Sweatdrop.*


End file.
